


Begging For Release

by russianmango



Series: 30 in 30 [16]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Washington Capitals, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmango/pseuds/russianmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Thanks: Mike helps Nicky blow off some steam... (not as sexy as it sounds).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begging For Release

Mike noticed Nicky getting anxious as the party went on.  By the end of the night, Nicky’s cheeks were red and he was looking as nervous as ever.

Mike took pity on Nicky and offered to take him home. “I think Nicky had too much to drink, I’m gonna take him home,” Mike said. Alex laughed, but didn’t really question it.

Once they were on the road, it didn’t take Nicky long to change forms. Mike laughed as Nicky barked and jumped around the seat like a restless puppy. Mike opened the passenger window a crack, just enough to let the wind blow through Nicky’s fur as he stuck his nose up to it.

When they got to Nicky’s house, Mike let him run around the back yard and played with Nicky’s favourite rope until he seemed satisfied with the energy release.

They went back inside and Nicky was quick to curl up beside Mike, resting his head on Mike’s thigh. Mike smiled and rested his hand on Nicky’s side before closing his eyes.

In the morning, Nicky woke up human again and covered by a blanket, but still resting on Mike. “Thanks,” Nicky whispered as Mike slept. Nicky yawned and curled in closer to Mike and went back to sleep.


End file.
